earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Apis
Category:Horde Category:Tauren Category:Warrior Category:Tears of Draenor Apis is a brave warrior of the Plainstrider clan and proud member of the Tears of Draenor. Below are several stories that help to chronicle his adventures inside the game world as well provide some backstory. Dealings with the Dervish Venom and Fang =Physical Description= Apis is slightly shorter than most Shu'halo but also slightly bulkier. His fur is mostly white with large black spots. His gaze is peaceful and somewhat distant; his eyes resemble the still waters of Stonebull Lake. His thicker hide makes heavy armor comfortable to wear so he is rarely seen in much else. From time to time he may be seen in simple leather garbs when in religious observation. =Personality= He feels a deep respect for the Orcs for their help in battling the centaur. While he is quite devout in his faith in the Earthmother and Shu'halo mythology he is not ritualistic in his worship. He is relatively intelligent, though his placid demeanor often leads many to believe he is not. Additionally he sees little value to scholarly study which lacks practical application. It is not uncommon to find him idly twirling his nose ring while staring off blankly. Though he readily accepts any Orc as an ally he is generally weary of the other races. Sometimes he will introduce himself as Al’Taur when he is unsure of an individual. =History= I was born shortly after the First War, as our loyal friends, the Orcs, would judge time. And for the sake of my Totem Brothers, my guild mates, I will try to use only the names Orcs are used to. Life was difficult in Durotar. We are peaceful creatures, but we were plagued by the centaurs. I wasn’t much used to staying in one place for very long. I was still young when we I was confined to Bloodhoof Village, had not yet received a second name. We traveled the lands until then, part of the Plainstrider clan. My mother was from Bloodhoof, had been a member of that clan. We traveled free though. I was too young to remember much; just screams at first and then the clash of metals and screams again. The ugly bulk of centaurs kept circling us. We called out to the Earthmother, but She was silent. Somehow a few of us slipped away from the battle. My mother said it was a hopeless fight, and it was the last time we saw my father. So we traveled back to Bloodhoof and it was where I spent the rest of my childhood. It was large enough to hold off the centaur for a long time. I spent a lot of time learning the ways of our shaman. I could feel our connection to the Earthmother, and it brought peace to my heart. Like most Shu'Halo I fell in love with the gems and minerals that come from Her. The gems seemed so much more permanent than anything I had encountered in my life. Then the centaur grew bolder. They began attacks around the outskirts of Bloodhoof. The Bloodhoof clan formed a permanent warparty to counter these attacks. They strode boldly to battle, shattering the centaur ranks time and again. With the attacks so close I lost focus on my training from our great spiritual leaders. I took up the ways of arms, forsaking the peaceful life I had once longed for. War was tarring our lives apart. We called out to the Eartmother, but she was silent. Though I did not venture out with the warparty I fought side by side with them as the attacks came closer to the village. I learned to focus my anger and use it to smash through my foes. As the attacks grow worse the warparty began to carry back reports a green, hornless creatures arriving in the land. We feared they had been summoned by the centaur, but prayed they were sent by the Earthmother to rescue us. To our blessing it was Thrall who had arrived, and his horde of warrior beat back the centaur. The arrival of the Orcs drove the centaur into rage. The warparty brought back reports of a massive raiding party stampeding towards the village. We Shu'halo were accustom to moving about the land, and now seemed to be a time to do so. With the Orcs to aid us we collapsed as much of the village as we could and began our Long March. The centaur followed, striking at our heels. We were protected by the selfless Orcs as we hauled our belongings across barren lands, going ever westward. We arrived at a shallow valley leading into grassy plains as the bulk of the centaur raiders came crashing upon us. We were sure to be massacred, but we rushed on. As the centaur reached the mouth of the valley out great chieftain, Cairn Bloodhoof, rose up and cried out to the Earthmother. The earth began to rumble in response. Huge boulders came rolling down the valley smashing the centaurs into ground and we were saved. It was honoring to witness the blessings of our Earthmother first hand. Had it not been for Her favor and the strength of the Orcs we would have fallen. On the plains of our great new home we parted ways with Thrall. Some of our bravest ventured out with him, but I remained behind. Together our many clans pieced back together what we can been able to carry with us of Bloodhoof Village. I remained there for several years, making regular trips north to another quickly growing village in the bluffs above the plains. It was nearly four years after our march into Mulgore that I felt we were finally settled, and I ventured out to repay the debt we owed to the Horde.